


[鲨美RPS] Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dreams

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: 这里有太多梗了，如果完全能get到我意思，只能说我们脑电波太一致。梗见最后。





	

节目结束，他从狭长的走廊走过去，一边走一边套大衣，没抬头看，等一抬头才看见有个人正斜靠在门框上跟化妆间里面的人讲话呢，还穿着西装里头白衬衫，就那么在穿堂风里站着，好像一点不嫌冷。

他有点打算从他后面绕了，但Michael在他的去路上脚跟一并，站直了看他，眼睛里还带笑意的。“我很想去喝一杯，”Michael说，“但我明天早上，很早，有安排。

他有点难以置信地说：“我根本都还没开口请你去喝酒。”他迈过Michael，潦草地对他比手势，“回见了。”

 

他都走出去有十米了，Michael才从后面追过来，有点拽着他的大衣袖子，他被迫停下来。他有些讨厌这个角度，因为他得仰着头看他。

僵持了一会儿，Michael没有讲话，嘴唇紧抿，眼光闪烁，好像刚刚在台上。

他反而觉得很好笑了，拍了一下对方，说：“那走吧。”

 

他开车带人回家了，开始，Michael还没察觉他在往哪开，还在絮絮叨叨地向他汇报行程，一数都数到了月底。他说：“你还有空过新年吗？”

“刚刚不就是过新年夜吗。”

他对此摇头，转过弯，对方终于意识到了。“你家没人吗？”

“没有。”他说，看后视镜，倒车，停车。“但我可以看着你不要再喝得烂醉了。”

对方没反驳他，反而很揶揄地笑了笑，很夸张地说：“要是没你我可怎么办。”

“你就，”他转钥匙熄火，“从来不听劝。”

 

Michael从来没有来过他家，只是几年前有次首映结束时，是先送James回的家，再送的他，就这么记住了他家的地址。他对此毫不奇怪，奇怪的是他此刻的心态——他到底在想什么？他们已经有快一年没见了，刚刚在台上他们还表现得对彼此了如指掌似的，其实只是在装——起码他对Michael的现状没什么认知，反过来Michael对他，他不知道，他只是不觉得对方这个大忙人会有工夫了解自己这一年在做什么。虽然就刚刚半小时以前，他还对于Split发表了几句不痛不痒的称赞。

What the fuck。在给Michael煮茶、两个人都站在没开灯的厨房里大眼瞪小眼时他这么想。

“So——” 几乎同时开口，还是Michael抢占了先机，开口问的却是一句他没想过的话。“你还好吗？”

他诧异地回答：“我很好，为什么问这个？”

“只是今晚一直没问。”他的曾经的co-star说，耸耸肩，“我一赶来，就差不多要开始了……”

是啊，Michael总是那么行色匆匆，他在去录制现场的路上实际上还在打着腹稿，想着等一会儿如何用些愉快的事情作开场白，比如上次和Hugh在同样的场地——但实际上，那次的结尾也很尴尬。他们之间，愉快的事情最近的也是十个月以前，比起这一年经历的起起伏伏来说已经不值一提。

起起伏伏就包括，这房子还是他的房子，但房子里面另外一个人，女人，却不再是他的了。

他从未跟Michael谈起这个，对方婚都没结，估计不会理解他这个结婚十年又离婚的“中年男人”的心情——虽然对方明明比他更接近中年，他始终觉得自己是两人中心态更成熟的那个。而Michael，Michael——他在心里面叹气，拍照片时的深沉大概都是装的，骨子里还是个天真烂漫的小孩。

中年危机，绝对不是个愉快的话题。他思忖着。

 

茶好了，刚好给了他机会去倒茶，不必思索要说什么。但Michael开口说：“你知道，总有一天，所有快乐的事情会说完的。”

他手一抖，热水差点溅到手上，但他稳住了。“怎么突然这么严肃。”他说。

“我不知道，James，”Michael说，在黑暗里耸肩，“六年前，你和我说，至少我们可以have fun，但是fun总会结束的，fun不是一件长久的东西。”

“哦？”他决心跟随这没头没尾的谈话，“那什么才是长久的东西。”

 

Michael接过他递过去的茶，忽然更加没头没尾地来了一句：“刚刚放预告，你有看吗？”

“你说Assassin’s Creed？当然，它就在那儿。”他揶揄。

“Leap of Faith, is actually about taking risk.”

他更加不知道对方在说什么了。“Okay，”他回答说，“I hear ya.”

“Relationship, is about taking risk too.” Michael说，“一种，可能生活不会一直那么fun的risk。”

“Fuck, Michael,” 他捧着自己的茶，摇头，“We are not in a fucking relationship.” 

对方望着他，窗外的车灯映亮他的眼睛。过了一会儿，他才承认说：“No we are not.”

“No.” 真的到这个时刻时，他反而觉得很滑稽，一种滑稽的平静，“It’s just…no.” 

说出口时他觉得他已经把这个演练过好多遍了似的，实际上这个时刻对他来说却是long overdue了——他以为会发生在六年前他在trailer里面给他上药的时候，以为会发生在两年前烂醉的party结束后，他们俩神志不清地从一张床上醒来，但实际上，什么都没有发生——以至于真正来临的时候，他内心完全平静得古井无波。

Michael用一种很嘲弄的语气说：“I’m fucking 50, I might just die any other day——”

“Oh fuck you, ” 他急急地截断了对方的话，“Take that back. Why did you fucking say that?” 

 

他们俩又大眼对小眼地站在黑漆漆的厨房里看了一会儿。Michael先笑出来了，一边笑，一边摇头。“Why are you making this so hard, no, it’s not an euphemism……”

出乎意料地，他没有因为这个词而笑。“因为你不能在十个月杳无音讯以后，突然，在一场莫名其妙的节目录制以后，就跑来和我说这个。”

”Norton听到你批判他的节目莫名其妙会很生气的。”Michael说。

他仍然是无可奈何地被逗笑了，就好像大脑里面有根神经，天生就会对对方的天马行空和冷笑话做出反应，让他笑得很傻气。他放下茶，抱着手臂问他：“What do you want, Michael, just tell me what you want.”

 

这像一句最后通牒。逼问着他们俩之间那些所有的疯疯癫癫的岁月，还有中间漫长得让他拷问人生意义的别离。They have no commitment to each other. 对方总是离开，他自己也总是离开。在一切都还可收拾前抽身而退，然后在下次重逢时老生常谈着那些fun的日子。

但Michael说得对，fun不能永远地维系他们，就像有一天，他们再也不会提起兄弟连，小绵羊，BB枪，或是高尔夫球车，他们就只是两个曾经合作过的演员，在对方的IMDB里横生枝节地打了六年的酱油。

 

良久沉默过后，Michael说：“你是对的。”

他倾身过来，亲了他的脸颊，然后说：“新年快乐，James。”

 

门关上了，Michael走了。

 

 

 

大概是早上八点多，他收到一条Michael的短信，“BBC Radio 2。”里面写着。

他一边打着呵欠一边走去厨房，路上顺手拧开收音机，主持人在预告（并吹捧）Michael，好吧。

昨晚Michael剩下的茶还在那里，他把它倒掉，正在刷杯子的时候，听到Michael的声音了，和听众打招呼。

接下来的半个小时，他听到了2000年，BB枪，和兄弟连，虽然出现的时机都很奇怪，Michael也轻描淡写，没多说什么。他靠在那儿，一边有一句没一句地听对方说那些说了几百遍的Assassin’s Creed，一边拿手机打开ins随便瞎看，看到自己主页上发的气球人，想起那天那姑娘还让他fo她来着，她叫什么来着？

电台里面，他们开始唱歌了。他不想承认，可他的确能轻易分辨出Michael的歌声，他好像对这首歌不是很熟，但是每次都会唱那串节奏欢快的副歌。

在Michael稀奇古怪地和声着那句“Survival”时，他点开了那姑娘的主页，除了看到气球人以外，他还意外地看见了那里有许许多多他们的照片，访谈的、首映的、甚至在六年前令人羞耻地勾肩搭背的那张也有。

他开始笑了。因为“You’re my lover, not my rival”这句来得太巧。他的拇指刚好落在两年前的同一个节目上的照片上，他们俩身体姿态靠近，Hugh被残忍地舍弃在画面之外，但他们两个看上去很开心，有很多有趣的悄悄话要分享似的。

在他意识到以前，他已经在轻轻哼唱了：“Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dreams, Red Gold and Green, Red Gold and Green.” Michael在电台里面的声音听起来也很快乐，就像他们俩在隔着电波分享这种快乐。

 

他拿出手机，开始编辑一条短信，在那之间他先发了Raven的气球人（以免Jen以后找他麻烦，当然），结果发完不久后，他就收到了又一条短信。

那上面写道，“That song is for you.”

Of course, every fucking song is for me. 他摇着头笑了。同一个借口，蒙骗他多少回了，他听够了那些荒腔走板的七十年代歌，看够了邦德和六十年代，也受够了紫色的车和purple rain，他甚至觉得Charles Xavier也实在是受够了这位反复无常的老朋友，只是Erik has no one else to turn to, 而Michael, Michael has tons of people, 但他自大、死心眼还傻乎乎地总是那么开心。

 

他开始泡下一杯茶，并把短信内容都删掉，换成一个词和一个标点：Lunch? 

对方回复道：“Yes! ” 然后后面继续写道：“很高兴和你在今年第一天吃第一顿饭。”

 

他本打算批判对方这种持续把昨晚当新年夜的行为，但内心深处，他的确觉得昨晚大概会比新年夜更新年夜一些。

After all, Norton is not too bad.

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 超级废话的注解：
> 
> 1\. 背景：伦敦时间12/8晚，他俩录制了新年夜播出的诺顿秀。伦敦时间12/9早上八点半麦扣上了一个小时的BBC Radio 2的The Chris Evan’s Breakfast Show。节目全程可以在[这里](http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b0848fkx)听（要翻墙）他在2小时处出现，不听全程也可点网页中几个精华片段听。
> 
> 节目有如下要点：
> 
> 他在节目里跟别人一起唱了首歌：[（翻墙）](http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p04kst6b) ， [（墙内）](http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/WLNoybpxO4Q/?bid=03&pid=02&resourceId=47341490_03_0_02%20)
> 
> 1.1 标题Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dreams就是里面的一句歌词（因为麦扣唱这句最顺溜最大声了）。可以注意到他只唱副歌，还有那句survival，一直都没有唱you are my lover not my rival这句（然而这句十分EC)。维基上主创说这首歌是害怕被疏远，所以不敢出来声称自己的主张。如果你不真实地展现自我，那迟早有一天会受到因果报应（karma），但我看到一个有趣的雅虎问答说这是有竞争关系的主唱对鼓手表达一种“你不敢表达真正的自己，你其实爱男人（爱我）而不是爱女人”的情感，总之，就是还蛮基的一首。
> 
> 1.2 节目中提到2000年，是主持人说麦扣我没想到见到你你今天见我第一句话是we met before，我一点都不记得。他说，It was a long time ago to be fair. 我想大约是在2000年左右吧。（这段还蛮好笑的，完整看 [这里](http://weibo.com/2626409787/ElmDl50tR?from=page_1005052626409787_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime) ）
> 
> 1.3 节目中提到兄弟连是主持人问的，麦扣回答，那是他第一个电视角色，然后扯了一堆电视的变迁。
> 
> 1.4 节目中提到BB枪：主持人说自己小孩想要nerf gun（波波枪）然后麦扣说BB gun才是do real damage的。
> 
> 1.5 节目中还顺道提到一句他希望圣诞礼物传统一点，是袜子和内裤（哪里传统了），内裤是boxer brief，不是boxer也不是brief哦（。
> 
> 2\. 关于阿詹的气球人。他12/7开始在自己ins分别发了查查和万仔的气球人，说是在一个活动遇到一位女士给他展示的照片。伦敦时间12/9早上九点半，也正巧差不多是在麦扣上电台节目的时候，他又截屏了制作气球人的姑娘的ins，发了一只瑞雯的气球人。然而那个姑娘ins点进去可以看到后面各种fassavoy, mcbender的图片，简直是百科大全一样的。（[这里](http://weibo.com/2626409787/ElmH489CR?from=page_1005052626409787_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1481354089731) ）
> 
> 3\. 麦扣说Relationship和Leap of Faith一样都需要take risk 出自近期采访，12/13杂志发布。（[戳](http://weibo.com/2626409787/ElnIyrn2M?from=page_1005052626409787_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1481355955150) ）
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. 麦扣“我都50了，说不定哪天就挂”其实算是近期的综合吧，之前说不演邦德的采访有调侃地说过我看起来都50了。上面那链接他也有提，“希望这是我的中年”，言下之意不知道能不能活到现在x2【。


End file.
